El anuario escondido
by Pirika Black
Summary: James y Nina entran en el primer año de la escuela de Magia y hechiceria. Todo parece marchar de maravillas, hasta que encuentran un anuario donde no deberia estar.
1. Chapter 1

EL ANUARIO ESCONDIDO

CAPITULO I

Nina Elle Rogers y James Niall Potter eran amigos desde la infancia y lo iban a seguir siendo aquel caluroso primero de septiembre de 1970 en King's Cross. Esa mañana se habían levantado juntos para ir por primera vez a Hogwarts, la secundaria donde ambos, para no perder la costumbre, asistirían juntos.

Ese era un día emocionante para ambos, por eso, al pasar la barrera que los conducía al anden 9 ¾ de inmediato se les escapó un pequeño grito de alegría. Nina miró a James con su más grande sonrisa y suspiró.

- Aquí estamos... En el día que cambiará nuestras vidas...

- El andén 9 ¾, el expreso, la secundaria... Eso solo quiere decir una cosa... - retrucó él

De repente, todo pareció obscurecerse en sus mentes. Ambos se miraron ya no tan sonrientes. Recién se habían dado cuenta. Se miraron con pavor y luego hacia los lados.

-¡NOS CONVERTIREMOS EN ADOLESCENTES! – dijeron juntos

-Nina empezó a respirar con agitación y con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía la cara pálida.

-Tranquila, todavía podemos rechazarla... Si nos unimos, la pubertad no nos va a vencer... – dijo James con la voz no demasiado convencida

-No seas tonto – dijo Nina desesperada – Nos va a vencer, James, ¿te das cuenta de eso? ¡La pubertad! ¡La adolescencia! ¡Hormonas! ¡órganos sexuales! ¡esto es terrible!

-Tranquila... no nos van a vencer los adolescentes, por que nosotros aun somos niños...

-Prométeme que lo seremos para toda la vida... – dijo Nina nerviosa abrazándolo

-Prometido... Lucharemos contra la opresión de las hormonas... – dijo James

-¡Si! – gritaron juntos

Rápidamente los dos chocaron las manos en un extraño saludo secreto que tenían entre ellos. Luego de un segundo, detrás de ellos aparecieron los padres de ambos.

-¿Vamos? – pregunto Mimi, la madre de Nina

La niña asintió con la cabeza y caminó de la mano de James a través de todo el andén hasta encontrar un vagón vacío. Ambos se despidieron y rápidamente subieron sus baúles. Caminaron un poco y se metieron a un compartimiento vacío desde donde comenzaron a saludar a sus padres. Pusieron el baúl debajo de los asientos y james sacó su nueva lechuza de la jaula para mostrársela a su mejor amiga.

-¿qué te parece? Le puse Nogard... – dijo James acariciándole la cabeza a la lechuza de campanario negra con expresión de inteligente y manchas blancas todo alrededor de los ojos - ¿No es bonita?

Como respuesta, la lechuza picó a James en el dedo y lo hizo sangrar. Continuación voló hasta las piernas de Nina y se frotó contra la túnica de ella. La niña la acarició y la lechuza soltó un suave ulular.

-espera, ¿Mi lechuza me odia y te quiere a ti?

-Eso es completamente comprensible y coherente... – dijo Nina sacando de su cesta para gatos a Hollerith, su minina blanca, que de inmediato atacó a Nogard y lo remplazó sobre el regazo de su dueña

La muchacha empezó a acariciar a su "dulce" gatita y prosiguió charlando con James hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un muchacho flacucho, con cabello lacio negro y muy grasoso apareció. James y Nina lo miraron mientras el jovencito comenzaba enrojecer.

- Lo siento, pensé que estaba vacío... Perdón si los moleste... – dijo en voz temblorosa

- No, no interrumpes nada... ¿Quieres sentarte? – ofreció el joven alter ego de Nina sonriendo amablemente

El muchacho parecía sorprendido por el hecho que alguien lo tratara bien a esas alturas tan tempranas. Sonrió un poco y mostró una larga fila de dientes muy parejos blancos.

- Si, gracias – dijo el muchacho metiendo su baúl bajo el asiento y sentándose junto a James – Me llamo Severus Snape

- Yo soy James Potter y ella es mi mejor amiga – Nina le guiñó un ojo a Severus y el muchacho enrojeció considerablemente – Nina Rogers

Severus inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de cordial saludo, aunque lo hizo de manera algo torpe, por lo que quedó gracioso. Luego de un segundo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Un muchacho de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules acompañado por otro un poco más alto, con el cabello cortado al ras del cuero cabelludo y grandes, enormes ojos de color amarillo los miraron atentamente.

- Hola, nuestros nombres son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin – dijo el de cabello negro - ¿Nos podemos sentar? Era aquí o con inepto de Lucius Malfoy...

- Adelante – dijo Nina aunque sin saber quien era el tal Lucius Malfoy

- Siéntete en total libertad – dijo James – Somos James, Severus y ella, mi alter ego, Nina Rogers

- Hola – dijo Remus tomando asiento

- ¿No te sientes rodeada por hombres, Nina? – preguntó Sirius - ¿Algo así como acosada sexualmente?

- No, - dijo ella – Yo soy una niña, las niñas no nos sentimos acosadas sexualmente, eso lo sienten las adolescentes...

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante este comentario mientras James asentía en gesto de completa aprobación y Remus y Sirius comenzaban a reír. El tren de pronto arrancó, por lo que James y Nina se pararon y comenzaron a saludar a sus padres desde la ventana.

Al dar la primera vuelta, se habían perdido.

-Sinceramente voy a extrañar las comidas de tu madre, James – dijo Nina – Ya sabes como es la mía con su conflictiva relación con las cacerolas...

James empezó a reír con fuerza.

- ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? – preguntó Remus con interés

- Nacimos el mismo día – dijo Nina

- A la misma hora – prosiguió James

- En el mismo hospital

- Con el mismo peso y tamaño

- Fuimos al mismo kinder

- A la misma primaria

- Y ahora... a la misma secundaria...

- Y como si fuera poco, somos vecinos...

Sirius alzó las cejas.

-¿Y no se odian todavía? – dijo él – O sea, yo me conozco con Malfoy desde hace dos años y no me llevo peor por que no me da el tiempo...

- ¿Quién es Lucius Malfoy? – preguntó Severus con interés

- El mayor infradotado del planeta – dijo Sirius – Un imbécil... Cree que por que tiene dinero en la cuenta bancaria es más que el resto del mundo... Estúpido, arrogante, infradotado...

- Se nota que lo aprecias como a un hermano... – dijo Nina sarcásticamente

- Literalmente – dijo Sirius – Si hay alguien que detesto mas que a Malfoy es a mi hermano Regulus...

Remus alzó las cejas y chasqueó la lengua.

- Bueno, al menos ese tal Malfoy no es un sangre sucia – dijo Severus  
Remus carraspeó un poco y miró al techo, dando a entender a la perfección lo que quería decir. Severus lo miró de reojo y se alejó con un gesto de asco en la cara.

- ¿Crees en esa idiotez de la sangre limpia? – dijo Nina de repente – eso es una crueldad...

- No, no lo es... Es volver a los orígenes, la fina estirpe mágica... – dijo Severus en tono algo soñador - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y justificas la matanza de gente que hace el Innombrable solo por esa idiotez? – preguntó Sirius en tono fuerte y alto, con cierto dejo de furia en la voz

- No lo justifico, pero si eso hay que hacer para limpiar la mugre... – continuó Severus

- ¿Matar gente inocente por sus padres? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! – dijo Sirius parándose de repente, con la cara muy roja - ¡Eso hará que nos matemos unos a los otros!

- Solo los tontos creen que somos todos iguales – dijo Severus parándose frente a Sirius  
Ambos tenían la misma altura, ni muy baja, ni muy alta, y ambos lucían con ganas de golpear al otro. Severus cerraba y abría los dedos contra las palmas, y Sirius se tronaba los nudillos.

- Entonces yo debo ser una tonta – dijo Nina parándose al lado de Sirius

- Y yo – dijo James

Al verse rodeado por gente que no concordaba con él, Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más, tomar su baúl e irse del compartimiento, pero al abrir la puerta del mismo, encontró a un joven alto y estilizado, demasiado para su edad pateando junto a un amigo mas bajo que él, pero mucho más ancho a un bulto que temblaba en el piso.  
Sirius no dudó, de la manga de su túnica sacó una varita y con ella apuntó a Lucius.

- Sabes que sé como hacerte sufrir con ella – dijo él – así que no me provoques...  
El muchacho miró a Sirius y dejó de patear al pequeñín delante de él y miró a continuación a Severus que extendía una mano.

- Soy Severus Snape – dijo él

- Lucius Malfoy, ¿quieres pasar? – dijo abriéndole paso con una ceja alzada

- Me encantaría – dijo Severus Snape mirando de reojo y con asco a los que estaban allí -Permiso...

Ambos cerraron la puerta de su propio compartimiento mientras James y Nina miraban al pobrecito que estaba en el suelo. Era un chico regordete y temeroso, con pequeños ojos negros y una nariz en punta. Nina le pasó un brazo por el hombro y James la ayudo a levantarlo y ubicarlo en un asiento. No debía medir más de un metro y medio de altura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido

- Si – dijo el chico sentándose rápidamente – Estoy acostumbrado a que me peguen por lo pequeño que soy...

- ¿Te usan de balón, enanito? – preguntó Sirius recostándose sobre el asiento

- ¡Oye! – dijo Nina

- Soy... Soy... Peter Pettigrew – dijo el muchachito – Y estoy decidido a escaparme de Hogwarts apenas llegue, ¿alguien se me une?

- ¿Escapar? ¿Por qué? – preguntó James – Hogwarts es genial... O sea, imagina... Lleno de magos y magia...

- También llamados en el mundo de Peter Pettigrew, enemigos y métodos de tortura... Gracias por ayudarme, de verdad – dijo él – Pero estoy decidido a salir de ahí apenas pueda...

- ¿Qué harás al irte? – dijo Nina riendo

- No lo sé... ¿Por qué? – dijo él

- ¿Lo ves? deberías quedarte en Hogwarts hasta decidir que hacer, Peter... – dijo Nina

- eso hasta suena coherente amiga... – dijo James

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo la joven – Soy completamente Groovie...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Conocieron Hogwarts, vaya que lo hicieron. Todos los nuevos alumnos de primer año vieron el amplio castillo de Hogwarts en una montaña y desde el comienzo sabían que esa sería la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

Caminaron por entre las mesas hacia el sombrero seleccionador y ya tenían sus propias casas, incluso no fue sorpresa el hecho que James y su alter ego femenino quedaran en la misma.

Por eso, cuando esa noche marcharon a los cuartos, no fue sorpresa ver a Nina nerviosa. No había hablado con ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto hasta el momento, y temía que como en tantas otras ocasiones la encontraran rara a ella, con su cómico aspecto de andrajosa, por su cabello castaño enmarañado, por sus grandes y gruesos lentes de montura cuadrada de carey y por su apariencia mas bien varonil.

De hecho, el subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto era más estresante que caminar hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Tocó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de un empujón. Dentro de ella, tres chicas que hablaban animadamente callaron la boca y la miraron.

- Así que tu eres la otra – dijo una de ellas, con el cabello trenzado rubio y pijama a cuadrillé rojo y negro- ¿Qué tal? Te esperábamos, pero esta noche no parabas de hablar con los varones... Soy Kaleida Liripipe y ellas son – señaló a una pelirroja en camisón hasta los tobillos – Liliana Evans – señaló a una muchacha pequeñita en la esquina, casi escondida bajo un montículo de ruleros y un camisón de seda rosa corto – Dafne Drussell

- Soy Nina Rogers – dijo ella - ¿Ya se pusieron los camisones?

- Si – dijo Lily sacando un libro y comenzando a leer - mañana hay clases... Hay que acostarse temprano...

- Y arreglarse aun más temprano – dijo Dafne poniéndose crema facial

- Y yo me vi obligada a hacer lo que hacían todas... – dijo Kaleida subiendo a un baúl y comenzando a colgar con alfileres fotos en las cortinas de la cama con cuidado. Al ver que Nina miraba lo que hacía respondió aun antes que preguntara – Mi hobby es sacar fotos... Algún día seré la fotógrafa del Profeta

- Groovie – dijo Nina con una gran sonrisa

Kalei le sonrió.

- mi hobby es leer y escribir – dijo Lily – Seré una importante escritora

- Y yo - dijo Dafne resurgiendo de su cama – Seré modelo de modas...

- Groovie - dijo Nina – pero creo que tienen demasiado tiempo libre... Mi hobby es hacer que las cosas exploten, pero no por eso trabajaré en la demolición o en la búsqueda de minerales...

Lily alzó una ceja.

- ¿te gusta hacer explotar cosas?

- Deberías ver lo relajante que es...

- Como digas... Creo que eres rara...

- Como digas...

Nina se puso su pijama y se fue a la cama. Cerró sus doseles y empezó a dormir.  
A la mañana siguiente, Al despertar, Dafne se sacaba sus ruleros, Kalei salía del baño solo cubierta con una toalla y Lily apilaba libros ordenadamente. Miró a Nina con una ceja alzada y luego, sin saludarla, continuó con su labor.

-Buen día Nina – dijo Kaleida con una amplia sonrisa

-La muchacha sonrió y se cambió rápidamente. Luego de un instante se pasó dos o tres veces el cepillo por el cabello y preparó con rapidez la mochila. Lily, quien ya estaba lista, se metió al baño, a pesar que había hecho lo mismo dos segundos antes. Dafne la miró un poco más y continuó con su sesión de maquillaje. Kaleida por su lado, se trenzó el cabello de nuevo, metió su cámara de fotografías junto con los libros y le sonrió a Nina.

- ¿Quieres bajar?

- Claro, adelante... – dijo la muchacha

Kaleida y Nina salieron por la puerta y bajaron las escaleras.

- No le hagas caso a Dafne, fui a la primaria con ella y nunca nos soportamos demasiado... Es muy modosita...

- ¿Y la otra¿Quién rayos cree que es¿Qué problema tiene con mi hobby?

- Me fascinan las chicas como tu, Nina – dijo Kaleida – Que no temen decir lo que en verdad les gusta y lo que de verdad hacen...

- Gracias, eso es muy amable de tu parte, Kaleida...

La muchacha sonrió un poco y abrió la puerta de la torre de las chicas. Afuera, cuatro muchachos las esperaban.

- ¿Qué hay, Nin? – dijo James con una sonrisa – te esperaba...

- Chicos, ella es Kaleida Liripipe – dijo Nina – Kalei, ellos son los chicos: James N. Potter, mi alter ego masculino – señaló al muchacho con anteojos – Sirius, el chico agradable – señaló al apuesto – Remus, el estudioso – el muchacho la saludo con la mano – Y Peter, el escapista – continuo señalando al muchacho que llevaba en sus manos una hoja de papel...

- Hoy me escaparé... – dijo Peter – Me iré de aquí al mediodía, cuando todo el mundo este comiendo...

Nina asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a Kaleida alzando unas cejas muy incrédulas. La muchacha rió levemente con la expresión de Nina.

- Solo necesito una bomba de implosión interna, cincuenta mil quinientos voltios y una bombilla de 100 watts color té con leche... – dijo Peter - ¿Tienes algo de eso para mi?

- No – dijo Nina

- Yo te lo puedo conseguir, pero para dentro de una semana, mas o menos... – dijo Kaleida

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó Peter

- Completamente – dijo Kaleida – Pero te costará...

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Déjame hacer cuentas... La bombas saldrá tres galeons, cinco snickles y dos knuts.. la bombilla... voltios... – Kaleida sacó de su capa una calculadora – cinco galeons doce snickles y siete knuts...

- OK, te los daré cuando me lo des todo... – dijo Peter

- No, necesito un adelanto – dijo Kaleida

Peter buscó en sus bolsillos. Sacó de ellos un galleon doce snickles y quince knuts y se los entregó a Kaleida.

- ¿es suficiente? – preguntó Peter

- Servirá por ahora... – dijo la chica desarreglada metiéndolos en el bolsillo de su capa

- Tengo hambre... – dijeron James y Nina juntos

- ¿hacen todo al mismo tiempo? – preguntó Remus alzando una ceja

- Casi... – dijo Nina rascándose la cabeza y acomodándose los lentes

Notó que por el costado de ellos pasaban una muchacha pelirroja y una rubia a toda velocidad y sin voltear. Nina alzó una ceja.

-¿Cuál es el problema con esas dos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola!!! Actualice despues de mucho tiempo xD

bueno, el capitulo 2 todavia es aburrido, pero tenía que terminar de presentar a los personajes. Gracias por los reviews. Vieron que Lily si iba a aparecer? tiempo al tiempo. Proximamente el capitulo 3 xD

capitulo dedicado a Satine12 y blac-rosex3... y todos los que leyeron, aunque no hayan dejado reviews, lo cual, me encantaria xD

saludos y dejen reviews!!!

oOºOoOº Piri ºOoOºOo


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Las clases en Hogwarts resultaban cómicamente irreales. Es decir, Nina no podía creer lo simple que parecían, así tampoco lo difíciles que eran. Ella pensaba que solo sería mover la varita un tanto para conformar a la profesora, sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no era así.

La primera profesora que le llamo la atención fue Minerva McGonagall. Era la titular de la materia trasformaciones desde que hacía recientemente, el profesor Dumbledore había dejado su cargo para ocupar el puesto de Director. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue leer los nombres de cada alumno y fijarse en su cara. Luego de eso, se dedicó a explicar en tono severo que su clase no era para jugar, que era una materia tan seria como cualquier otra y que era una de las más difíciles de todas. Tras eso, con un movimiento de varita, convirtió uno de los libros de Dafne Drussell en un zorzal que voló hacia su hombro.

- Pero pasará mucho antes que puedan convertir objetos desanimados en animados, lo siento – dijo viendo la ilusión en los ojos de sus alumnos

Tras eso, dictó toda la clase un largo teórico que trataba sobre las trasformaciones a través del tiempo.

Sin embargo, para Nina, no había clase tan divertida como la del profesor Flitwick, un ancianito diminuto en tamaño y tan divertido y jovial como un niño. Inmediatamente tras entrar en la sala, se sentaron todos en fila, uno al lado del otro, formando dos enormes U alrededor del escritorio del profesor, quien caminaba por sobre las mesas saludando a los alumnos.

Se paró sobre el escritorio de Sirius, que estaba en la fila de abajo en el medio y los miró.

- Bienvenidos, alumnos… ¿cuáles son sus nombres? – preguntó amablemente

- Yo soy Jimmy – dijo James casi inmediatamente

El profesor lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues… Bienvenido señor Jimmy – dijo amablemente el profesor

- Somos James Potter, Nina Rogers, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Kaleida Liripipe y yo soy Sirius Black – dijo el muchacho frente al profesor

- Pues veo que ya son una bonita banda – dijo alegremente el profesor - ¿estan emocionados por empezar mi materia?

- No mucho, en realidad – dijo James con la sinceridad de un niño – Me gusto mucho trasformaciones

Al contrario de lo que remus pensó que iba a pasar, el profesor comenzóa reir con fuerza y le revolvió el cabello a James, que estaba sentado junto a Nina.

- Me alegra saberlo, señor Potter – dijo con una sonrisa mas grande todavía - ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

- ¡Si! ¡Yo si! – dijo Nina emocionada mirándolo - ¿Por qué, señor profesor Flitwick, es usted tan bajito?

El profesor la miró y comenzó a reir de nuevo.

- Bueno, señorita…

- Rogers, señor – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Bien, señorita Rogers… Es una larga historia, pero puedo asegurarle algo – Es todo culpa de que de niño no consumí ni una gota de leche – observó que un grupo de alumnos se acercaban – Bueno, si me disculpan, iré a presentare

- Si señor – dijo Kaleida con una sonrisa mientras el diminuto hombre se alejaba – wow, ¡ese tipo me cae bien! ¡No se parece a esa estirada de McGonagall!

- no digas esas cosas, Kalei – dijo James – la señorita profesora Mcgonagall es una señora con mucha… ¿Cómo se dice, Nin?

- La palabra es Presencia, Jimbo – dijo Nina

- ¡Eso mismo! – dijo James mientras veía a un grupo de Slitherins acercarse a ellos – Oh no… Ahí vienen Malfoy y Snape…

- con sus múltples guardaespaldas – dijo Sirius mirando a los enormes Crabbe, Goyle y Nott

Malfoy se sentó al lado de Nina y la miró de arriba abajo. Sonrió después de un segundo y se puso a hablar con Snape, quien se sentó a su lado. Aparentemente, Nina ni siquiera lo notó.

- Buenos días alumnos – dijo la voz del profesor desde su escritorio. Estaba parado sobre sus libros – Es un gusto y un honor tenerlos a todos aquí. Yo soy el profesor Flitwick, su profesor de encantamientos, ya nos conocimos con la mayoría de ustedes. Puede que estén ansiosos por empezar o como dijo el señor Jimmy Potter, pueden preferir transformaciones…

James, Nina, Sirius, Kaleida, Peter y Remus rieron con ganas. Por otra parte, Lily Evnas lucía consternada. Parecía que el hecho de e alguien hubiese declarado eso frente a un profesor, le parecía un pecado. Dafne Drussell parecía, por su lado, un tanto despreocupada por ello, más bien parecía horrorizada por la apariencia de sus cutículas, las cuales miraba con una frecuencia de tres veces por minuto.

El profesor Flitwick, después de eso, pasó lista al igual que la profesora de Transfiguraciones, observándolos uno a uno, y al finalizar empezó a hablar de nuevo. Sonrió, sabiendo exactamente que iba a ocurrir.

- Yo soy un hombre con mucho humor, ¿saben alumnos? Por eso, en las primera clase de cada año, yo me ocupo de divertirme con sus ocurrencias. La clase que vienen después de esta me encargaré de la teoría de mi materia. Hoy, por el contrario, me encargare de que todos nosotros nos divirtamos. Lo que van a hacer es esto: - dijo en tono jovial subiéndose a una pila de libros en su escritorio – En parejas, van a abrir su libro de trasformaciones en la primera página, el índice, y elegirán el hechizo que quieran, para intentar realizarlo… Muy bien, ¡Buena suerte a todos!

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, media clase se emociono con la consigna. Las parejas se formaron tan rápido como se les hizo posible y los encantamientos en seguida fueron elegidos. Nina y James, que por supuesto lo harían juntos, eligieron un encantamiento para hacer bailar un lápiz de Nina. Remus y Sirius no tardaron en elegir, transformarían el agua en vino. Kaleida y Peter, en cambio, se iban a dedicar a un encantamiento levitador, el primero en el libro.

- El más sencillo, así los heramos quedar mal a todos ustedes – dijo Kaleida sacandole la lengua a Nina

- Cuando mi lápiz baile, ya veremos – dijo la otra entornando tus ojos

- Haz bailar a Evans, seguro va a ser un espectáculo levemente más divertido – retrucó la primera riendo

Nina miró a Lily Evans que le explicaba algo a Dafne Drussell. Al parecer era algo muy complicado para Lily, así como también algo muy aburrido para Dafne. Nina tenía la sensación de que la rubia se iba a dormir frente a su amiga, la sabelotodo. Volvió a mirar a James.

- Bien, ¿Vamos a hacerlo, o no?

- Pero si mujer – dijo James

- ¡Niña, James! ¡Niña! – dijo ella

- Eso… - dijo el muchacho lefvantando la varita – Bien, sigamos las instrucciones – dijo levantando el libro para leer y acomodándose los lentes – Uno: levante la varita a la altura de su…

- ¡Alto! – dijo de repente el profesor Flitwick

La clase entera se detuvo y lo miró. Lucía consternado, sorprendido sobre su escritorio. Miraba fijo a Lily Evans, que sostenía en un su mano un lápiz. Se acercó a ella caminando sobre los bancos.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida? – dijo él

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Evans, Lily Evans – dijo ella mirando a Nina con cara de "soy superior, admítelo"

El profesor lucía maravillado. Le sacó el lápiz de la mano y lo colocó sobre su escritorio mientras murmuraba para si mismo.

- … una superdotada, sin duda, en su primera clase realizando un conjuro de atracción… eso debe ser suerte… si, eso es. No pude ser que una niña de once años haga un… - apoyó su lápiz sobre el banco – Bien, señorita Evans – dijo con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Por qué no lo intenta de nuevo?

Lily Evans le volvió a sonreír notoriamente a Nina y apunto con su varita al lápiz. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo una floritura en el aire.

- ¡Accio lápiz! – dijo en un agudo gritito

El lápiz concurrió a la chica como si estuviera imantado a su varita. Pero cuando lo iba a agarrar en el aire, Lily se distrajo sonriéndole a Nina para mostrarle que tan superior era y el lápiz le pasó de largo, pegándole en la cabeza a un chico Ravenclaw, Edward Stebbins, que estaba sentado junto a Dafne.

La clase se mantuvo en silencio hasta que de repente todos estallaron en carcajdas.

- ¡Bien hecho Evans! – dijo Malfoy

- Evans, Lily Evans – dijo Snape imitando la voz de la niña de autosuficiencia

- Ahora Stebbis tienen un nuevo agujero en la cabeza – dijo Malfoy

La clase no pudo evitar seguir riendo. Hasta el profesor parecía disfrutar del chiste. Pero pronto pidió silencio.

- Bien hecho, señorita Evans… Hay que terminar de pulir su destreza… pero la base esta…

- Lo que hay que pulirle es la modestia – dijo Nina a James en un susurró – S le pegó a Stebbins, fue por que se distrajo conmigo

- Ya déjala – dijo James – Esta perdida… Es una adolescente

Nina y James asintieron juntos. Sin duda, esa era la causa del problema de Evans. Con un afectado horror observaron a lily Evans enrojecer.

- Yo que ella me hubiera muerto de la risa de eso – dijo James – Y mírala nada más…

El profesor carraspeó y los murmullos de la clase se acabaron.

- Bien, vamos a proseguir – dijo él – Por favor, continúen con lo que hacía antes de que los interrumpiera – se acercó al banco de Lily Evans para seguir hablando con ella – Igualmente, la campana esta por sonar

James y Nina se miraron., Harían bailar a ese lápiz.

- Uno: - leyó James – Levante la varita a la altura de su cabeza. Dos, haga un circulo en el aire y golpee con la varita el punto de apoyo – miró a Nina - ¿Es la mesa?

- Sin duda – dijo ella con cara de circunstancias

Ambos levantaron sus varitas e hicieron un círculo en el aire para después golpear la mesa casi al mismo tiempo.

- tres. Murmure la palabra: "bailanterius"

- ¡Bailanterius! – dijeron juntos

Inmediatamente, el lápiz explotó haciendo un gran estruendo y llenando el escritorio de Nina y James de humo. La clase volvió a estallar en carcajadas, incluidos James y Nina.

- ¡Eso fue divertido, Nin! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! – dijo él

Nina asintió. De repente notó que un lapiz se deslizaba por sobre su hombro.

- Tómalo – dijo una voz a su espalda – Tengo millones

Nina se dio vuelta y vio a Lucius Malfoy extendiéndole su lápiz. Nina lo tomó.

- Gracias

- Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente…

- Nunca lo hago – dijo Nina cortándole el speach – Es cosa de adultos, y yo soy una niña

Lucius rió. Severus, a su lado, rodó los ojos.

- Si, había oído que me responderías eso – dijo Lucius – Soy Lucius Malfor

- Nina Rogers – dijo la niña – Y él es mi mejor amigo, Jimmy Potter

De repente, algo le cortó la charla. Sirius la llamó. Ella se dio vuelta.

- Nin, estas hablando con mi enemigo mortal – dijo confundido

- Oh, es cierto – dijo ella mirando a Lucius – Lo siento, no hablo con los enemigos mortales de mis amigos


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

- No puedo creer que hayamos olvidado que pociones se daban en la mazmorra – dijo Kaleida - ¿En quien estaremos pensando? – dijo con voz casi soñadora

- Kalei – dijo Nina - ¿Eres tu?

- Lo siento – dijo kaleida acomodando su cabello rubio de oveja en su trenza – Tuve un desliz…

Las chicas entraron en el salón de pociones y encontró al regordete profesor revolviendo una poción algo celeste clara. Por un segundo la miró y pareció asustarse, pero nada hizo. Luego, le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

¡Nina! – dijo James desde el fondo de la sala

¡ya voy! – dijo Nina arrastrando a Kaleida con ella

Se sentaron frente a Sirius y James, junto a Peter y Remus. El profesor empezó a caminar entre las mesas. Los miró con una ceja alzada.

Divídanse en dos mesas por favor, necesitan espacio… - James y Sirius se miraron

Nina miró a Remus y a Kalei.

Quédate aquí Jimmy… - les habló a los dos que había mirado antes - ¿Vienen conmigo?

¿No te quieres sentar conmigo? – dijo James casi consternado

James, estaré allí… - dijo Nina señalando una mesa a un metro de distancia

¡es muy lejos! ¿Y si te extraño?

Prometo saludarte de esta manera – movió la manito regordeta de un lado a otro con una amplia sonrisa – para que no me extrañes…

¿Lo juras?

Nina hizo una cruz en los labios, confirmándolo.

Bien, pero no lo olvides… - dijo James

Nina se movió junto a los otros dos y se miraron. Remus estaba ojeroso y parecía muy cansado.

Te ves algo pálido, Remus – dijo Kaleida tomándolo por el brazo

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco.

No… es solo… estoy… resfriado, Kaleida… - dijo él sonriendo levemente

¿Kaleida? ¡Nos conocemos desde hace un mes! ¡puedes decirme Kalei! – dijo ella codeándolo - ¿O que? ¿No somos amigos?

E muchacho le sonrió a la rubia con confianza.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo

Una muchacha pelirroja pasó junto a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

Genial… ya la ocuparon otras personas… - dijo mirando a Nina

Nina alzó una ceja. En el mes que habían pasado en Hogwarts, Kaleida y Nina habían tomado un verdadero sentimiento de odio hacia Lily Evans, quien resultaba ser una completa sabelotodo insoportable.

¿Tienes algún problema con mi mejor amiga, Evans? – Kaleida se sacó su cabello de la carra mientras preguntaba

Muchos… ¿te responde tu pregunta? – dijo alzando una ceja mientras que Dafne miraba el verdadero desastre estético que era Kaleida con algo de pavor

Kalei se arremangó la túnica y sacó la varita. Nina fue más rápida y la hizo bajarla con una sola mano. Pero, a pesar de ello, no le quitó la mirada de odio a Kaleida.

Tranquila, amiga… Tómatelo Groovie – dijo ella acomodándose los lentes con montura cuadrada – O el profesor te verá

¿Y? ¡Déjame darle una buena tunda a esta imbécil, Nina…! – dijo Kaleida

Exacto, Kalei… no vale la pena… es una imbécil… Tu eres la Groovie

Kaleida la miró. Luego dirigió una mirada de odio a Lily, bastante similar a la de Nina.

Tienes mucha suerte, si no estuviese Nina te mostraría cuanto he estado practicando mi encantamiento de desarme

Lily sonrió. De repente, el profesor se paró junto a Lily y Dafne.

Una de ustedes aquí – sentó a Dafne junto a Nina – y tu, ve con el chico de los lentes

La cara de Lily no pudo ser mas obvia, pero no dijo nada. Dafne la miró alejarse y luego miró a Kalei y Nina, que se enviaban mutuamente miradas de desesperación. Dafne empezó a reírse nerviosamente y a acomodarse los bucles de ruleros.

Así que… ¿han visto una buena película últimamente?

Nina miró a Kalei. Parecía consternada.

¿Qué es una película?

¿crees que nos insultó?

¡Nos insultó!

¡Barbie hueca! ¡matémosla y démosle sus tripas al calamar gigante para que se las coma!

Kaleida asomaba su varita de nuevo por debajo de la mesa.

Genial – dijo Remus sarcásticamente – Ahora no podré almorzar gracias a esa imagen, Kalei

O peor, le arrancamos los ojos con cucharitas de te… - dijo Nina con odio

Dafne empalideció. De repente, los cuatro escucharon un maullido. Hollerith salió de la mochila de Nina y se poso sobre su falda.

- No, Holly – dijo introduciendola de nuevo a la mochila – No puedes salir cando estoy en clase

La rubia miró a la gata que le envió un siseó furioso. Si había algo a lo que Kaleida odiaba mas que a Lily evans, era a esa estúpida, agresiva y pulgosa gata persa que solo parecía respetar a Nina. Pero volvió a recordar que Dafne la había insultado.

- yo te daré película – dijo arremangándose la túnica amenazadoramente

Dafne no pudo evitar que la imagen además de escandalosa era aterrorizante. Kaleida en ese momento, recién levantada, despeinada y con cabello enrulado en la cara, parecía un yeti.

Chicas… - dijo Remus – Una película no es un insulto… Haya paz…

Nina lo miró y luego a Dafne. Le envió una mirada de odio.

¡Remus! – dijo Kalei - ¡Nos quitas la emoción!

Nina miró a James, quien respiraba con agitación mirándola desesperado. Ella le agitó la mano con una gran sonrisa y el se calmó. Tomo la manga de la túnica de Sirius y la agitó.

¡Nina me saludo! ¿la viste? ¿la viste? ¡Ella me saludo! ¿No es linda? – media clase se dio vuelta a mirar a James saludar a Nina quien le sonreía con ternura

Por detrás, alguien rozó con la espalda a Nina.

lo siento… - dijo Lucius Malfoy

Nina lo miró de arriba abajo y le sonrió.

Esta bien… - dijo ella

Soy Lucius – dijo él extendiendo su mano larga - ¿recuerdas? Hablamos hace un mes...

Nina rió. Lo recordaba. Ese muchacho había sido muy amable con ella. Le había dado su lápiz cuando ella había explotado el que le pertenecía. Y sabía que esa no había sido la única vez. Es decir, cada vez que explotaba un lápiz en la clase del profesor Flitwick, encontraba otro idéntico apoyado sobre s banco a la clase siguiente. Resumiendo, Lucius Malfoy había sido su proveedor de lápices negros explotables hasta el momento. Y todo eso, totalmente gratis.

¡Nina! – gritó Sirius desde la otra punta - ¡Estas hablando con mi enemigo mortal!

Cierto – dijo Nina dándose un golpe en la frente – Casi lo olvidaba… - Miró a Lucius – Lo siento… Si no fueras ele enemigo mortal de Sirius…

- Esta bien – dijo él enviándole una mirada de odio a Sirius – Black es amigo tuyo… así que supongo que esta bien…

Se dio media vuelta y le iba a decir algo a Remus pero se detuvo con un respigo. Se ahogaba. De repente, el aire se fue de sus pulmones. No podía respirar. No tenía aire. Dio otro respigo, no podía, no entraba el aire a sus pulmones ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cayó de espaldas en el suelo desde su silla tosiendo con fuerza. Todo se iba volviendo negro. Trató de tragar aire, pero no podía. De repente, sintió que James la tomaba por los hombros y la zamarreaba levemente. Pero eso no la ayudaba. No podía hacer que el aire volviera a sus pulmones. Pensaba rápido, trataba de hacerlo, pero no podía. Inspiraba aire, pero no lo lograba hacer llegar a los pulmones.

¡Nina! ¡Nina! – gritaba Jimmy frenéticamente - ¡Nina responde!

Jimmy… – llegó a decir con un último aliento

¡Nin! ¡reacciona! – dijo La voz de Kalei que se oía muy lejana, como todos los demás ruidos

A medida que ella perdía el aire, sus labios se secaban y le dolían, sentía que los ojos se le salían de órbita, las manos se contraían, al igual que el resto de su piel que le empezaba a apretar.

La vista se le oscurecía y lentamente iba perdiendo el sentido del oído, del tacto, ya no sentía nada, estaba cubierta de oscuridad. No veía nada. Estaba sola. Sola en una oscuridad infinita. ¿tenia los ojos abiertos? ¿Los tenía cerrados? No sabía. No sentía nada. Estaba volando en el aire, sin sentir absolutamente nada.

De repente, algo golpeo levemente su nariz. Algo húmedo y pequeño, como… como una gota. Las luces se empezaron a encender y sintió que sus ojos volvían a ver. Sentía que algo la estaba mojando, la lluvia. Se miró los pies. Estaba parada, en una calle a punto de inundarse. Miro el cielo, era de noche. Miró a los lados y pareció entender donde estaba. Era su barrio. Es más, era su calle. Y estaba frente a su casa.

El viento era tan fuerte que aunque gritara, nos e escudaría a si misma. El árbol frente a su casa, se doblaba peligrosamente en un ángulo extraño. Las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, al igual que las de todo el barrio. Todos debían dormir. Con tal tormenta, no le extrañaba que no hubiese ni la mas mínima actividad en su calle. Un relámpago estalló y de repente notó algo más, sacando su casa frente a ella. Algo que no había notado antes. Algo que acababa de aparecer.

Y frente a ella, dos figuras encapuchadas se paraban. Una de ellas, por la contextura, era hombre y llevaba una canasta. La otra, era mujer, y llevaba un bulto en brazos. Ambos parecían no hablar.

El hombre avanzó al pórtico de entrada de su casa y dejaron la canasta, luego volvió con su mujer, y ambos, con el estallar de otro relámpago, se retiraron.

De repente el aire empezó a llenar los pulmones de Nina y sintió que abrió los ojos. Pestañeó una vez, otra y otra, y las cosas empezaron a mostrarse claras frente a ella. Volvía a respirar, a ver, a sentir.

- Nina – dijo la voz de Kaleida – Despierta

Miró la cara de James, junto con la del profesor, que la zamarreaban rápidamente.

- Denle aire – dijo alejándolos a todos cando Nina volvió en si. El profesor Slughorn lucía alterado - ¿Señorita Rogers?

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Nina

Horace Slughorn la miró y no pudo evitar ver el rostro de su madre en el de ella. Probablemente por que eran idénticas. Y eso no pararía. A partir de ese día, Nina Rogers sería cada vez más parecida a su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO VI

CAPITULO V

Tanto James como el profesor Sloghorn se encaminaron con una confundida Nina hacia la oficina del director. Subieron con ella a rastras hasta el segundo piso, donde Dumbledore charlaba animadamente con una de las gárgolas de su entrada.

- Buenos días, Horace – dijo viendo llegar a Slughorn – Buenos días, señorita Rogers, señor Potter – miró a Nina que lucía sorprendida por el hecho de que el director conociera sus apellidos – Sería un mal director si no supiera su apellido – miró al profesor y a su alumno – Pueden retirarse, desde aquí me encargaré de Nina – le sonrió a James – prometo cuidarla mucho y que hoy la podrás ver en la enfermería

James empalideció.

- ¿enfermería?

- Un poco de reposo nada más, James – dijo sonriendo – Puedes estar calmo por eso

- ¿Nina esta bien, entonces? – preguntó

- Por supuesto que lo esta – dijo el director tomándola del brazo - ¿Necesitas ayuda, Nina?

Ella sonrió levemente. Fuera por la confusión o por cualquier otra cosa, estaba un tanto débil. El director, a pesar de su aspecto de anciano, la ayudó a subir su escalera de caracol íntegramente.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y ayudó a Nina a introducirse dentro. La chica se paró y miró todo a su alrededor. Lucía anonadada. Miró los aparatejos plateados que hacían ruido y se movían, el pensadero enorme a un costado, las escaleras y las amplias bibliotecas llenas de tomos gruesísimos que parecían murmurar entre ellos. Luego contemplo con sorpresa los retratos de los difuntos directores de Hogwarts.

- veo que te gusta mi despacho, Nina – dijo el anciano

Nina asintió con al boca abierta.

- es asombroso – dijo ella - ¿Qué hace…? – tocó un aparato que hacía ruido y que al contacto de la mano de la niña dio una pequeña explosión que hizo que se sobresaltara pegara un paso atrás y diera un pequeño grito. Le sacó la lengua con insolencia. Luego, volvió a la normalidad y siguió haciendo ruido - ¡Groovie!

- Esa maquinita puede ser un poco temperamental de vez en cuando – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – la construí yo mismo y no me respeta…

Nina lo miró.

- ¿Usted construyo ese… ese… eso? – dijo ella no sabiendo muy bien que era

- Si – dijo Dumbledore alzando una ceja – aunque, al igual que tu, desconozco su función… Lo único que he logrado que haga es que asuste a los alumnos

Nian lo miró.

- Entonces debe ser un asustador – dijo ella sonriendo emocionada

Dumbledore asintió.

- Nunca nadie le había dado nombre – dijo el director - así que supongo que le puedo poner "el asustador Rogers" en tu honor, Nina… ¿Qué piensas?

- ¿Asustador Rogers? – dijo ella con una ceja alzada - ¡Groovie!

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente. La condujo a un asiento frente a su escritorio y la sentó. Luego él se sentó en su butaca con respaldo alto. Nina miró su sillón.

- Esa es una silla muy groovie, profesor – dijo ella sorprendida

Él sonrió amablemente con los ojos de hielo clavados en ella. Ella le sonrió.-

- A tu padre seguramente le gustaría…

Nina frunció el ceño. Dumbledore sonrió y suspiró levemente. La miró.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Nina?

Ella sonrió.

- Un poco de leche, por favor – dijo con una sonrisa – desde que el señor profesor Flitwick nos comentó de su deficiencia de altura por culpa de la leche, Jimmy y yo consumimos mucha leche – dijo sonriente

Dumbledore no pudo evitar reír de la cara de preocupación de la niña. Lucía consternada, alterada y atemorizada.

- La leche es buena, los niños que no toman leche se quedan bajitos – repitió como si estuviera dándole clase a un dictador, con algo de horror en la voz – aunque Remus dice que eso es incorrecto, por que el es alérgico a la lactosa y sin embargo, es el más alto… pero… la excepción confirma la regla, ¿No es cierto? – miró a Dumbledore - ¿Usted que piensa?

Dumbledore esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Supongo que… La leche es buena para la salud de los niños – dijo sirviéndole un vaso de leche fría y acercándole una azucarera luego de servirse dos cucharaditas para su te en hebras – creo que está muy bien que tu y james tomen leche, los va ahacer altos y fuertes – sonrió

Nina le respondió la sonrisa y tomó la azucarera. Comprobó su contenido agitándola. Luego sacó una cucharadita y le hecho la azucarera a el vaso. Devolvió la cucharadita a la azucarera con una sonrisa ante la cara de sorpresa del director. Ella lo miró.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto – Me gusta el azúcar

- Ya veo – dijo el director sonriendo – Bueno… - se aclaró la garganta – Vamos a los hechos… ¿Qué pasó Nina?

Nina le relató toda la historia, su odisea para llegar a las mazmorras, luego le comentó del conflicto con Dafne Drussell y el término "película" y más tarde su desmayo y posterior sueño.

- Y me desperté y Jimmy y el señor profesor Slughorn me trajo aquí, donde usted hablaba con una señora afuera y me saludó y me ayudó a subir aquí. Entonces me preguntó que había pasado y yo le conté que había despertado tarde y había olvidado que las clases de pociones se daban en las mazmorras, por lo que tuvimos que bajar del quinto piso corriendo hasta la clase del sñor profesor Slughorn y…

Dumbledore sonrió advirtiendo que Nina repetía nuevamente la historia, pero esa vez en tercera, persona. Relatándole lo que le había relatado.

- Nina…

- Y entonces Dafne Drussell dijo la palabra película y como Kalei y yo…

- Nina – repitió

- ¿Si, profesor?

- Es suficiente – dijo él sonriendo – ya me contaste la historia, ¿No es cierto?

- Si – dijo sonriendo con ingenuidad

El profesor se hecho hacia atrás en su sillón y le sonrió. Pareció pensar por unos segundos en lo que iba a decir, algo inseguro.

- Comprendes que eso fue un sueño, ¿No es cierto? – dijo él

- ¿Lo fue?

Dumbledore asintió mirándola.

- ¿Tu que crees que fue, Nina?

Nina lo pensó por un segundo. Torció la boca y miró hacia el suelo. Luego se llevó una mano al mentón.

- en realidad, creo que fue algo así como una anticipación a hechos…

- ¿una premonición? – preguntó Dumbledore – no lo creo Nina…

Ella lo pensó por un segundo. Sonrió. Si él decía que no había sido una premonición, ella le creía. Sus padres no paraban de decir en su casa que tan bueno era Dumbledore. Solo hablaban maravillas de él. No podía esperar para mandarles una carta para contarles que había charlado con el director que tanto parecían admirar.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Llamaré a Poppy para que te lleve a la enfermería… estarás unos días allí, en reposo – se paró, rodeó la mesa y le puso una mano en la cabeza a la niña, para revolverle el ondulado cabello – Solo un consejo, no tomes mucho en cuenta sus exageraciones…

- No lo haré – dijo Nina con una gran sonrisa

Dumbledore le sonrió a la niña. Era idéntica a su madre, pero con los ojos y el cabello del padre. Y a pesar de que no había tenido una premonición, Dumbledore bien sabia que no había sido un simple sueño; y que Nina, después de todo, no estaba tan equivocada.

Era sábado, pero sabía que con todo lo que se había atrasado, no podía divertirse ese fin de semana. Después de todo, debía ponerse al día con las lecciones a las que no había podido asistir por culpa de su repentino desmayo el martes.

Se había pasado desde entonces en la enfermería del colegio, asistida (según su criterio innecesariamente pues se sentía a la perfección) por una consternada enfermera de aparente psicosis repentina. La joven rubia caminaba de un lado al otro de la enfermera dando sopa a todos sus pacientes y administrándoles medicamentos en un estado de completa locura.

- ¿Usted sabe lo que le pasó señorita Rogers? – preguntó un día, aparentemente alterada por tenerla ahí – El problema a se lo había manifestado al director… Stress…

- ¿Ah? – preguntó Nina desorientada - ¿Str-qué?

- ¡Stress, Rogers! ¡Stress! – dijo ella – Usted esta agotada, cansada… Los profesores los presionan demasiado…Yo lo veía venir… Y usted es la prueba viviente - Nina la miraba con el señor fruncido y cara de preocupación. Lo había decidido, esa mujer estaba totalmente loca - Pero se lo diré de nuevo, señorita… - dijo ella – No voy a parar hasta que el director no tome represalias contra el stress… Por que es un enemigo totalmente invisible…

Nina alzó una ceja.

- ¿Cuándo me voy a poder ir? – dijo asustada

La enfermera la miró preocupada.

- ¿Ve? ¡Ahí esta! – dijo señalándole la nariz – Usted sufre de adicción al trabajo… Señorita Rogers, usted no va a salir de aquí hasta el lunes o el martes…

- ¿Una semana por un desmayo? – preguntó Nina - ¿Esta usted loca?

La mujer la miró con odio.

- Usted no tienen idea del riesgo para usted misma que es… - dijo anotando algo en su libreta – Le sugeriré al director traer un psicólogo también… Ya verá… Las cosas cambiaran ahora…

Sonrió, le dio a Nina un jarabe con gusto a calabaza y le sirvió sopa que extrañamente tenía el mismo sabor que el medicamento. Estaba casi segura que el medicamento consistía en esa horrorosa sopa amarillenta, pero que los quería engañar diciendo que no.

De repente, la puerta se abrió un el prefecto de Griffindor entró siendo arrastrado por dos muchachos corpulentos. La enfermera salió de su cubículo y le cerró las cortinas. Nian oyó atentamente.

- ¿Qué hicieron ahora, ustedes tres? – preguntó

- señorita Pompfrey… No se altere… se le arruga la cara – dijo la voz grave de el prefecto

Se escuchó la risa de sus dos amigos.

- ¡Weasley! – dijo ella - ¡No voya responderle eso! ¡Y yo que he sido tan buena con usted! ¡Lo salvé de su novia la última vez que se saco el hombro!

El prefecto rió levemente.

- Pequeño error de calculo – dijo él – Soy bromista, no perfecto

Sus amigos volvieron a reír.

- Ajaja – dijo sarcásticamente la enfermera - ¿Ahora que hicieron, pequeñas sabandijas?

Se escuchó la voz de otro de los muchachos.

- Esta vez nada… solo entrenábamos para el partido de la semana que viene… y bueno… creo que no dominé mi fuerza… - rió – Creo que se volvió a sacar el hombro de lugar

- Yo te voy a enseñar a dominar tu fuerza, Brad – dijo el prefecto – espera a que me curen el brazo… Te daré la mejor golpiza de tu vida… ya veremos cuantas chicas van a querer ser tus novias después de que quedes desfigurado

El prefecto exhalo un pequeño grito, tras un sonoro crack. Aparentemente la enfermera le había colocado el hombro en su lugar a Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VII

CAPITULO VI

- No sabes todo lo que te tengo que contar – dijo Kaleida mientras Nina se vestía durante el almuerzo del miércoles para asistir a las clases de la tarde

- ¿De cuanto me perdí?

- Bastante… - dijo Kaleida – La primera clase de vuelo, con Monsieur Gauthier…

Nina la miró. ¿habían volado en escobas en la escuela? Eso sonaba groovie y almento no poder asistir. Siempre había disfrutado tanto volar escobas como de ver quiddich. Como varias pancartas cerca de su cama lo indicaban, ella era fanática de los Kent Thunders, el equipo que también amaba su padre.

Kaleida también disfrutaba del quiddich se había enterado Nina. Bueno, lo había notado casi inmediatamente, al ver las pancartas de cinco diferentes equipos cerca de su cama. Su familia, a diferencia de la de ella, tenía disparidad de gustos, por lo tanto, ella debía alentar a todos los equipos de los que su familia fuera fanática: Los Kent Thunders, Los chudley Cannons, Los Dwenin Dragons, Los London Elephants y finalmente los Timberlake Storms. Extrañamente, muchos de los equipos de los que era fanática eran enemigos entre si. Por ejemplo, todo el planeta mágico sabía que los Storms eran los enemigos jurados de los Thunders y viceversa.

Con tan solo hablar con Kaleida, se notaba que se había pasado más de la mitad de su vida en una cancha de quiddich y otra gran parte investigando y aprendiendo sobre el deporte. Se sabía en orden alfabético los nombres de los veinte mejores jugadores del mundo, así como tambien los podía relatar por posición, al derecho y al reves. Comentaba con Sirius, otro fanático del noble deporte mágico, jugadas, estrategias y jugadores.

Pero lo que Kaleida no sabía, o por lo menos, Nina pensaba que no sabía era que ella guardaba un secreto por miedo y vergüenza. Un secreto que accidentalmente había sido divulgado por James en la primera clase de vuelo.

- Me enteré de una cosa muy interesante… - dijo Kaleida de repente – Algo relacionado con La Liga B nacional… Algo relacionado contigo…

Nina la miró empalideciendo. Pensó sinceramente que kaleida se iba a violentar y la iba a golpear por ocultarle que ella juagaba desde hacia tres años en la liga B de los Thunders, y la unica razon por la que no asendia a la liga A era por que sus padres sabía que si lo hacía, tendría que dejar la escuela.

- ¡Por que no me lo dijiste Nina! ¡Mi padre va morir de emoción cuando le cuente que mi mejor amiga es una jugadora profesional! – dijo Kaleida emocionada - ¡Sinceraente es lo segundo mejor que me pudo apsar en la vida!

Nina la miró.

- No te quejes, que Paul McCartney sea mi novio es levemente más importante… - dijo ella mirando con añoranza la foto del músico mientras se mordía el labio – Es tan atractivo…

suspiró y volvió a mirar a Nina.

- Pero sacando la parte de que medio primer año casi muere de la conmoción de saber que una de nuestras compañeras es la jugadora estrella de la liga B, la más joven en quinientos años y demás cosas… Hay algo mejor… - la miró con una sonrisa – Lucius Malfoy se ha reivindicado para mí… Sin que el Monsieur Gauthier se diera cuenta, hizo que Lily Evans perdiera el control de su escoba y atravesara de cabeza una ventana del castillo… Juro que lo sentí como una victoria personal

Nina la miró.

- ¡Kalei! – dijo ella - ¡No seas cruel!

- es en serio... – dijo seria – Drussell se negó a subirse a la escoba sin la presencia de un estilista que le confirmara que sus bucles sobrevivirían al vuelo… Edward Stebbins casi se saca la mandíbula de un golpe que le dio la prima de Sirius… Y lo mejor de ese día… Hablé con Primo Shodleraide

Suspiró con cara de soñadora. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

- Es tan atractivo – dijo imitando la escena frente a Paul McCartney

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Nina alzando una ceja

Kaleida la miró.

- ¿Cómo que quien? ¡Primo Shodleraide! – dijo casi en un grito – El chico mas apuesto del primer año, ¿te suena?

Nina negó con la cabeza.

- Ya sabes que no miró chicos… es cosa de adolescentes, no de niños… Y yo soy una niña groovie – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Como digas – dijo Kaleida rodando sus ojos – Oh, por cierto… ¿Cómo esta remus?

Nina alzó una ceja.

- Yo que sé… Hace una semana que no les hablo… ¿Lo olvidaste? – preguntó Nina

Kaleida frunció el ceño.

- ¿No lo viste en la enfermería? – preguntó – Fue allí hace dos días y todavía no volvió

Nina hizo un movimiento despreocupado con la mano. Sacó de su mochila un chicle y empezó a mascar con ansiedad.

- La enfermera esta mas loca que una cabra… No me extraña que lo haya ahogado en sopa aunque se le haya roto una uña…Deberías ver la enfermería… - negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un escalofrío – Es el reino del terror de Poppy Pompfrey…

Kaleida rió abiertamente. Nina la miró y la abrazó.

- Te extrañaba, amiga – dijo sonriendo

Kaleida se sonrojo. Asintió, como confirmando lo que Nina decía. Ella también la había extrañado. Resultaba ser que aquellas dos muchachas en tan solo un mes se habían conocido como si fuera de toda la vida y parecía que su amistad era irrompible. Kaleida nunca se había sentido cercana a ninguna chica, salvo a Nina que era la persona mas… Más… Más groovie que había conocido. En cuanto a Nina, sentía a Kaleida como la hermana que nunca había tenido. Una hermana mujer, diferenciándola de Jimmy, quine siempre había sido su compañero de aventuras. Sin duda, Kaleida estaba junto a Jimmy en su lista de gente groovie.

Salieron juntas del cuarto todavía hablando de todo lo que Nina se había perdido. Al llegar a la sala común, Nina encontró a los chicos esperándolas.

- McGonnagall se reportó enferma hoy… - dijo James con puchero – No hay clases de trasformaciones… Y yo que casi conseguía trasformar mi alfiler en fósforo de nuevo…

Nina observó que Remus, en efecto, no estaba, pero no se preocupo. Como había dicho antes, la psicotica enfermera lo tendría secuestrado. En realidad, no sabía si preocuparse o no, Poppy Pompfrey parecía levemente peligrosa después de un rato de escucharla.

- Pero eso no nos da tiempo libre – dijo Peter llevándose una mano a la frente – tenemos que hacer ese enorme ensayo para el pergamino de Binns… - a sirius pareció iluminarse con ese comentario - ¿A quien le interesan las guerras élficas en el medioevo?

Sirius lo miró.

- A mi me interesa…

peter alzó una ceja.

- Hablo de gente normal, Sirius…

- Mira quine habla… - dijo Sirius mientras se encaminaban a la biblioteca – señor escapista…

Peter lo miró.

- Fue un error… Si no me hubiese equivocado en eso, Mcgonnagall nunca se hubiese enterado de que me había ido… al menos no hasta que tuviera clase con ella y viese que nadie explota un alfiler…

Peter se quedó pensando.

- Peter hizo su primer intento de escaparse de Hogwarts – aclaró Kaleida – Falló, lo vio la señora Norris…

- Esa estúpida gata – dijo Nina con odio – saco de pulgas…

Kaleida sacudió su cabeza.

- Me recuerda a Hollerith… - dijo ella con una ceja alzada

Nina la miró con odio.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo mirando a Peter - ¿Qué pasó después de eso?

Kaleida suspiró.

- Le quitaron veinte puntos a griffindor… - dijo – Y ahora estan con todos los ojos puestos en nosotros… Sobre todo en mi… creo que están descubriendo que trafico objetos prohibidos… Últimamente el negocio mejora… - sonrió – Un chico raro de quinto año me esta haciendo encargos enormes…

james asuintió.

- ese chico es raro – dijo mirando a Nina asintiendo con su cabezota – Siempre nos mira raro… así – le hizo una cara aterradora – creo que piensa que estamos poseidos…

- Precisamente – dijo Sirius – Es Barty Crouch Junior… y quiere destacarse con su padre, por lo que busca en Hogwarts potenciales mortífagos… o gente poseída por un Imperus… Mi familia lo conoce… es un inepto…

Rió levemente. Al entrar en la biblioteca, Lily Evans salió rápidamente caminando, con Dafne Drussell por detrás. Lily estaba toda enrojecida y tenía los ojos llorosos. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Luego enfocaron la mirada en un grupo de Slitherins que salía detrás de la estantería de Historia de la Magia riendo.

- Últimamente, Malfoy tomó a Evans de punto… - dijo Sirius en un susurro – Si no fuera por que te maltrata a ti, Nin, me daría lástima…

Nina miró a Lucius. Luego a KAleida que sonreía.

- Evans es insoportable, se lo tiene bien merecido

Nina frunció la boca.

- Nadie se merece pasarla mal – dijo ella acomodandose los lentes. James asintió con ella.

- Mamá dice que no debemos nunca despreciar a nadie… - dijo Jimmy – Por que todos tenemos sentimientos…

Nina torció la boca.

- No me gustaría ser Evans – dijo mordiendose el labio

Miró al grupo de Malfoy. Sacando que el era como un escarbadientes, alto, delgado y decolorado; su grupo daba algo así como la sensación de intranquilidad. Severus Snape lucía como un chico diabólico, con su cabello en la cara de color negro y grasoso y su piel muy pálida. Los otros tres miembros daban miedo con solo mirarlos de espalda. Resultaban tan altos como chicos de quinto año, y eran al menos el doble de anchos que James o Sirius. Ella no se atrevería nunca a enfrentar a tanto chicos tan grandes todos juntos estando solo con una chica como Dafne Drussell, que resultaba la persona más menuda que había en la escuela.

Kaleida y ella, a diferencia de Lily y Dafne, eran mucho más altas y corpulentas. No por eso resultaban masculinas, pero no dejaban de sacarle una cabeza a la pelirroja y a la rubia.

- Bien, vamos – dijo Sirius pasando cerca de ellos para entrar en la sección de Historia de Magia – Busquen todos los libros que puedan encontrar de guerras élficas… Peter, ven conmigo, James, Nina y Kalei, busquen por allá – dijo señalando una estantería frente a ellos

- ¿Groovie? – dijo Kaleida con una ceja alzada

- No mucho – dijo Nina con cara de preocupación


End file.
